My Alpha Omega, My Omega Alpha
by RusAme.PruCan.UkUs
Summary: What if the person you thought was an Alpha was actually an Omega and what if the person you thought was an Omega was actually an Alpha who acted like an Omega? Well that's exactly what Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland were wondering. Omegaverse! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters. Rating: M to be safe. Multi pairings: UsUk, PruCan, GerIta, Spamano and maybe more.
1. Introductions

Arthur Kirkland was the youngest of four brothers and was the only Omega amongst them but he wasn't not your typical Omega much like his Omega mother Anna Kirkland who was your typical kind, sweet, caring, submissive and don't go against an Alpha like all Omega's are but Arthur well like I said he wasn't your typical Omega. He was snide, rude, aggressive, proud and never backed down against an Alpha, anyone who meets Arthur would look at him and think Alpha despite his short height which came with being with an Omega but there was a reason to why no one picked up his scent as an Omega but instead as an Alpha.

That is because of his Beta father Henry Kirkland a very well known doctor who has saved many lives and also developed the suppressants for Omegas such as the heat suppressants and the smell suppressants, of course Arthur used heat suppressants after the incident of his first heat that happened while he was at school and during the middle of the day. He was luck that his brothers where around or he would have been matted to an Alpha already, he ended up cornered in the boys bathroom at lunch by a group of Alphas who has smelled him from outside the bathroom as they walked by and that was the most scariest day of young Arthurs life and hasn't been able to trust another Alpha since besides his brothers of course but Arthur also used a special smell suppressant that his father had invented just for him. Theses suppressants covered up Arthur's Omega scent and replaced it with an Alpha scent to which anyone who smells him would smell him as an Alpha and not the Omega he is, his three older brothers Alistair, William and Liam were all Alpha's, Alistair has already moved out with his mate an cute little French Omega named Francine and was pregnant with their first child. William and Liam both have yet to bond with their mates, once they do they will move out to be with their said mates, William was to be mated with a sweet little British Omega named Alison and Liam was to be mated with a loud Australian Omega named Hayley.

William and Liam still lived at home and constantly pick on the Arthur because well he's an Omega and Omegas are at the bottom of the ranking system, Arthur tries to fight back against them but he doesn't have the physical build or strength of an Alpha so in the end their Beta father would break them up and lecture William and Liam for not being true Alphas by picking on Arthur since Omegas were very sensitive to emotional distress from Alphas since Alphas are suppose to protect Omegas not harm them although when it was the time Arthur goes into heat his brothers become very protective of him keeping other Alphas away from their younger brother if need be.

Alfred Jones an outgoing, sporty, all round happy Alpha who is very popular with both the males and females at his school Hetalia High, he was an unusual Alpha because at times he was almost Omega like in some of his actions but none would question that he wasn't an Alpha because most were to afraid to anger the star athlete or get on the Jones's bad side. When saying he's almost Omega like he would be overly affectionate towards others and when we say others we mean his friends, he's also timid and shy with new people much like an Omega would be around Alphas. Alfred was much like his Omega mother Hayley Jones a happy go lucky Omega with a heart of gold but also overly affectionate towards her son and husband, she loves her son dearly but wouldn't hesitate to rip out anyone who would try to hurt her baby boy even though she knows her son is more than capable of defending himself.

His father Nathan Jones was a well known Alpha of a huge management firm and he was worth billions, Alfred was the eldest child to the Jones family and was to be the successor of his father's company though his father often wondered if his son would be able to handle the responsibility that went with the job even though Alfred was smart he was sometimes a bit of a dimwit and pretty dense. Since his father wasn't around much as Alfred grew up his mother took care of him which was a bit difficult since she was an Omega and her son was an Alpha but somehow they managed, this may be the case for why Alfred seems like an Omega rather than an Alpha but it's not the fault of his father or his mother or him since it was an unforseen circumstance the Jones family had to deal with.

Alfred also had a younger brother his name is Mathieu Williams a very shy Omega, why the different last name you might be wondering well Mathieu's mother was a beautiful French women who fell in love with Alfred's father's younger brother and they had Mathieu so technically he's Alfred's cousin and not his brother. Mathieu's parents, Alfred's uncle and aunt, Alfred's fathers brother and his beloved wife tragically died when Mathieu was five years old on a cruise they were on to celebrate seven years of wonderful marriage and five beautiful years of having Mathieu when unfortunately the cruise ship sank at sea after running into a storm. Mathieu's parents were found floating dead when the rescue boats had found them, Mathieu had been staying with the Jones while his parents went on the cruise or otherwise he would have ended up the same way as his parents did but since that day Mathieu has stayed in his shell never to come back out. Alfred had declared Mathieu as his brother since that day and always promised to protect the Omega from anything and everything; it still didn't help Mathieu to come out of his shell any though even as they grew up together having Alfred's mother raise them both and maybe having Mathieu as his brother also contributed to the Alpha being Omega like.

**A.N: Ok so this is a short chapter basically because I wanted to get the introductions out of the way so I could start the main part of the story. There is still a lot of detail into the introductions; I'm trying to be more descriptive in my writing so it's more entertaining for you all and I hope you all like it. This is my first go at writing an Omegaverse fanfic so I'm not too confident that it will be good but here's hoping and fingers crossed that I do it justice. Please read and review I love to hear what you think of my stories and please feel free to leave critics but please be respectful when doing so it's just common sense really but I feel like it should still be said, also I suck at spelling and grammar...mostly grammar since I have spell check to help with my spelling ^^ anyways I shall leave you all now and I hope to hear from you soon~  
>to all those who follow me...I know I should be concentrating on the many other fanfic's I have yet to finish but I cant help it! When an idea pops into my head I must start writing for it and so my other stories get forgotten...I'm truly sorry and I will try and keep up with my other ones and i hope to at least do one chapter for each at a time to get them all finished *mental screaming and prays no more ideas pop into her head to prevent her plan from happening* ...ok so now seriously I'm leaving so i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of My Alpha Omega, My Omega Alpha~<strong>

**-christinemay**


	2. New Neighbour's

Alfred Jones the eldest of the Jones family was up in his room reading some manga his best friend Kiku had let him borrow when he heard a commotion outside across the road, he sits up and walks over to the window smiling brightly and shouts for his brother. "MATTIE! MATTIE COME HERE! HURRY UP MATTIE QUICKLY!"

The loud American watches as moving trucks pull up at the house across from his along with a white van and a sporty green Ferrari. _That's a really nice car_ he thought as he watches the removalist start carrying things into the house. Mathieu Williams, Alfred's younger brother walks into his brother's room rubbing his head from the headache that was forming with all the homework he still had to complete this weekend but asks. "What is it Alfred? What's so urgent that you had to shout for moi instead of going to mon room?"

"Come check this out there are people finally moving into the house across from ours, they seem rich too check out their car!" Alfred exclaims excitedly, it had been years since anyone had lived in the house across from theirs, Alfred had always thought it was haunted that's why no one wanted to live in it but now that there were finally people moving in he was excited to meet them and hopefully become friends with them that is if there was teens his and Mathieu's age. "Isn't this exciting Mattie? Finally there are people living across from us and maybe there will be some kids our age. Oh! What if there is and they go to our school wouldn't that just be awesome!?"

Mathieu winces as his brother begins to shout again, Alfred really didn't have a quite voice so being around him when you're hangover or have a headache can be a bit too much to handle but he smiles despite his headache for his brother's happiness and giggles a little. "You sounded like Gilbert with that last statement Al but oui that would be nice if that was in fact true for you I mean. Maybe you should go over and introduce yourself oui? That would be nice even if there aren't any kids" Mathieu was a shy Omega and very withdrawn so meeting new people wasn't a pleasant experience for him and even more unpleasant if the new people he was meeting were Alphas. "I'm sure mama and papa will go over and introduce themselves too so you should go with them..."

"What? No come on Mattie you need to get out and meet new people. Look how long it took you to get use to being around Gilbert and Francis...I'll be right there with you so come on your coming too!" And with that Alfred grabbed his brother wrist and as if he was a feather whisked him away down the stairs shouting to their parents. "Mum! Mattie and I are going to introduce ourselves to the new neighbours!"

"Hold on boys! We'll all go together as a family and introduce ourselves once your father gets home from work so just wait an hour" Hayley smiles softly as she walks into the hallway looking up at her two boys who were about to rush out the door. "Mathieu dear why don't you help me in the kitchen, we'll make something to take over and you can teach me some more French oui?" She ask and her yes coming out sounding funny because of her heavy American accent but she just giggles and turns to Alfred. "Alfred you can go back upstairs and start your homework that needs to e finished before Monday"

"But I have the whole weekend to finish it...I'll get it done later promise. I really want to finish those books Kiku gave me on Friday please mum?" He gives her his puppy dog eyes which always work on her.

Mathieu had always thought that wasn't fair but he had no room to say anything about it since technically he wasn't their son or Alfred's brother just like they weren't his parents and Alfred wasn't his brother, he smiles a little and heads into the kitchen waiting for their mother to join him. "I'll think of what we could make for our new neighbours"

"Fine but I want that homework finished before Monday" She really couldn't say no to him when he used the puppy dog eyes, she sighs and walks into the kitchen and peeks over Mathieu's shoulder. "Have you decided on what we should make for them?"

Mathieu jumps not realizing she had come into the kitchen since he was concentrating on what they could make for their new neighbours, he looks over his shoulder and gives his mother a shy smile. "N-Non I haven't but I thought maybe banana bread would be a safe choice to take over and it's also healthy so it's good for you but also tasty"

Hayley smiles and ruffles her adopted son's hair. "That sounds like a good choice to me~ why don't you read out what we need and I'll get everything out"

Mathieu smiles and reads out all the ingredients they will need, also the equipment they will need to use to make the banana bread and Mathieu quite enjoyed cooking or helping his mother make things unlike Alfred who preferred to stay in his room on his games killing zombies or something like that. While Mathieu and his mother baked in the kitchen Alfred was happily locked up in his room with the manga Kiku had given him, Kiku Honda was one of Alfred's best friends and he was also a Beta so he had similar characteristics to an Omega and an Alpha he was also has a good sense of sensing the mood in a room and acting accordingly. The manga he was given was pretty entertaining and he really like the ninja one...Naruto he thinks that's what Kiku had told him it was called, there were a couple more that he was given who's names he couldn't remember at this time but Kiku had told him that he would enjoy reading them and enjoying them he was.

At about four o'clock Alfred's and Mathieu's father Nathan arrives home after a long day at work, Mathieu and their mother had finished making the banana bread which was now cool enough for them to wrap up and take over to the neighbours, after their father had showered and changed they all decided that they would go over at four thirty and introduce themselves Mathieu included much to his distress. At four thirty the Jones family made their way across the road, by now the removalists have left along with their trucks which only left the families white van and sporty green Ferrari in their driveway. Alfred practically rushed up to the door once his foot hit their driveway, knocked enthusiastically and loudly as the rest of his family reached the door also and they waited patiently for the owners of the house to answer to which they didn't need to wait long as the door opened slowly.

**A.N: Ok so here's official chapter 1 hope you like it, its short because the next chapter I plan on doing the Kirkland family as they move into the house and end to where they answer the door meeting the Jones family ^^ I hope the paragraphs are better since I was told I didn't space them apart enough in the introduction, I made a small reference to Mathieu being adopted into the Jones family because it will come up more later on the story. Please send in those reviews I love hearing what you think and whether there's something I should fix such as my paragraphs.**

**So now that that drab part of this authors note is over *squeals* I can't believe how much you all like this fanfic! I have never had a fanfic this popular after it being posted ^^ it's made me extremely happy I just want to hug you all you're all wonderful and I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the introduction ^^**

**Thank you all again really!~**

**-christinemay**


End file.
